The Advantages Of Popcorn
by IrreversibleMistake-xx
Summary: Warning: sex, fluff. After a fight, Ryan finds a good use for Chad and multiple uses for popcorn.


Title: The advantages of Popcorn.

A/N: PLEASE comment, concrit always apprieciated and taken on board. I've been gone for a while and not writing, so apologies if this is not up to par. Also, request?

Ryan sat, absent-mindedly playing with Chad's hair. His boyfriend of one year, three months and three weeks was lying, legs dangling haphazardly off the couch, with his head in Ryan lap. The faint bells of Broadway could be heard, dancing merrily down the stairs from Sharpay's room. _School of Rock_ blared, a rather unpleasant contrast, from the huge Evans' family room TV. This weeks movie was of course, Chad's choice.

"Who are you _babe_? This is my apartment _babe_,"

"Not if you don't pay your rent, it's not,"

Ryan giggled inwardly, looking down at Chad lip-syncing the words. Hearing him chuckle, Chad's eyes were drawn up from the screen.

"What?" Chad smiled.

"RENT...Sarah Silverman....Adam Pascal...." Chad looked up at him, an adorably blank expression on his face. "Nevermind, honey." He bent over and pressed his lips on Chads, feeling the smile still etched on his lover's face. Having been kissing for only a few seconds, Ryan was both annoyed and filled with a longing for more when he felt his lips teased away from Chads with someing scratchy and sticky. Sitting back up, he saw Chad filling his mouth with popcorn. Crossing his arms, he jerk his knee violently up to cross his legs, sending both Chad and the popcorn flying.

_**'Nice to know you've got your priorities straight, ass. Basketball Food Ryan.**_'

"What's up with you?" Chad snapped, unsure to whether he was more angry at his boyfriends actions, or the fact that there was no popcorn left. It now lay scattered through the room, the couch and both of their bodies.

"Absolutely nothing." Ryan said, pushing himself up off the couch and leaving the room. Two noises met Chad's ears next; footsteps up the many wooden, windy stairs and a door slamming.

_Sigh._

"Ry? Ry. Open the door? I brought the popcorn." Fuming, Ryan flew off his bed and swung the door open.

"What is actually wrong with you?" And then Ryan's heart broke. Chad face dropped; his nose crinkled, sad lines creasing his forehead the corners of his eyes. Staring at his shoes for a few seconds before looking back up, Chad saw Ryan's mouth break a sideways smile- his own followed.

"Come here," Ryan's arm reached through the door, grabbing the front of his jacket pulling him in, slamming the door behind them.

Chad pushed Ryan to the bed and fell awkwardly on top of him.

"Would it kill you to have, y'know, a little grace?" Ryan asked and Chad adjusted his position into one the made it more convenient to pull Ryan's pale orange chino's off.

"Mmm." Ryan's inner voice chimed in again '_**Intellectual as ever, dear,' **_Sometimes Ryan wished he could switch it off; his inner voice was snarky and sound quite amazingly like Sharpay.

Chad's hands reached up and wrapped around Ryan's abs (which were significantly less firm than his own. Oh well, he liked his Ryan squishy,). Having already popped the button, he began working at pulling down the zipped with his mouth.

"Hey...hey..._hey! _No. We can't..." His voice trailed off, resulting in his argument losing all value. Chad carried on quite happily.

"Chad. _Chad! _Stop!" Ryan's ears stung with the shrillness of his own voice, which was high and overexcited.

"Mmm...no." was the response. Finally collecting his thoughts enough to think sensibly, he caught Chad's squirming shoulders and pushed them away from the now exposed rim of his boxer. Chad inwardly sniggered at the fact that Ryan's boxers were ducks on a blue background and looked up at Ryan for explaination.

"We can't."

"Why?" Chad grumbled, wriggling uncomfortably after being pushed against the wooden frame of Ryan's bed.

"We just....I mean...Sharpay....**Chad**!" Chad, ignorant as ever, had pulled Ryan's boxers around his knees anyway. As Chad went to work between his legs, Ryan's pristine nails gripped against his bedsheets.

"I..uh...uhnn...nevermind." He managed to say, earning him a muffled 'Mmkay,' from a pre-occupied Chad.

Catching sight of a curnel lodged in Chad's scalp, but not having the attention span to do anything about it, Ryan thought he may have to re-evaluate the advantages of popcorn.


End file.
